SunClan's Demise
by kat10089
Summary: After SunClan finally escaped from the murderous rogues, they have been at peace for many moons. But that's all beginning to change, and it looks like their luck has gotten as low as it can get. With betrayals, deaths, and so many things happening that are beyond their control, what else can they do other than hope that they're imagining all of it? Rated T for the usual stuff.


Two black and white shapes moved slowly through the tall grass of the meadow. In front of them was a large black path, with strange things whirring across it every once in a while. Surprisingly, whenever one raced by, neither of them seemed to flinch at such a loud noise. In fact, these strange beings looked to be much tougher than expected, and not even the large and intimidating forest in the distance caused them concern.

Suddenly, another black white shape lumbered closer to them. But this one was much larger, and maybe even ten times their size. The smaller shapes were unaffected, or at least, they were until the beast let loose a cry so loud that the strange things were nothing compared to it.

Both shapes spun around, screeching with a mixture of terror and anger. One of them launched forward, and collided with the humongous monster. It raked it's claws down the large creature's side, but that only made it angrier, and the small thing was easily thrown to the side by the beast's large paws. The other shape quickly joined the fray, and did the same as it's companion, but with a much faster speed. The monster howled with rage, and rolled over onto the small shape, who yowled.

The other shape was on its paws instantly, and acted fast. It ran back over to the monster and leaped onto it, digging it's claws into the thing over and over. The monster stood up, allowing the other shape to crawl away, and began to shake furiously. With each shake the shape's claws became looser and looser, and it was soon flung into the air. The small shape hit the ground with a loud crack, and it howled in agony seconds before going limp.

The beast turned to the other shape, who had managed to get away a few feet, and began to thunder toward it. The small creature quickly realized that it would surely die if it continued to fight, and stood up with obvious pain. The creature began to run toward it's unmoving friend, picked it up, and fled to the distant forest, with the monster hot on it's tail.

* * *

He opened his eyes, and was instantly shocked. Of all things, the least he expected to happen was /this/. How could he be in the tunnel, with the disgusting smell of herbs wafting around him? How could he still see with both eyes, feel little pain, and be able to use all of his senses? And most of all, how could he be _alive_?

"Oh, great StarClan!" came a voice from behind him, followed by him faintly feeling something lick in-between his ears. A cat he recognized as Molecloud came into view, with an expression of pure joy on her face. "I thought you were dead! Most cats don't survive when they meet a badger, and if you had died from that, I don't know _what_ I'd do!" The she-cat leaned in close, licking him in-between the ears a couple more times. The whole ordeal was embarrassing to him, but he had to agree, the second he heard such a loud crack he didn't expect to live at all!

And then his ears flattened.

"What happened to Starlingfrost?" he asked. She had been with him when they met the _thing_. Both of them were looking for herbs, so they had their heads down the entire way and didn't notice that the badger had crept up on them. All he remembered from the battle was seeing her being crushed, running to her aid, and then seeing her crawl away before everything turned into pain.

"You don't need to worry about her," Molecloud purred, turning to pick up a few cobwebs from her herb store. "She managed to escape, and said that the badger lost her on her way to camp. She had a few bruises, but otherwise, she was fine."

"Great!" he mewed. He felt kind of weird, like he was so happy that he could probably fly to the tallest tree, or give his least favorite cat the best piece of prey. "Can I go see her?"

Molecloud's head snapped around, shock plastered on her face. "No! Don't-"

She had answered too slowly, as he was already standing up. Suddenly, pain shot through him, and he felt as though someone had taken away everything he loved. One of his back-legs lost balance, and it caused him to topple over.

"My leg! It won't work!" he yelled, panic clear in his voice. He hadn't meant to shout, but all of his senses were screaming at him as if he was about to die. He turned to look at his leg, the one that had collasped, and felt his heart stop.

A thick layer of cobwebs and other herbs he didn't recognize were wrapped around it. The only thing he could see was a small opened patch that revealed his fur to be matted with blood.

"What happened to it?" he whimpered.

Molecloud pressed up against him, telling him something that he had hoped he would never hear in a lifetime. "I'm sorry, but it's broken."

"NO!" he screamed, quickly getting onto his paws. He struggled to keep his wobbly leg still, and mustered enough strength to take one step. "It's not broken!" he frantically declared as he took another step. "It still works!"

"Stop!" Molecloud ordered, grabbing him by the scruff. She lifted him up, and then placed him back on his nest, forcing him to lay down. She held him down with her paws, struggling to keep him still as he kicked her over and over with his legs that still worked.

"I told you, it's fine!" he said, screaming the words. He couldn't understand what was going on. His senses were clouded with panic, and he just wanted all of this to be a nightmare, or at least StarClan giving him some stupid warning. He just couldn't believe that this was really happening, that his leg was _really_ broken.

The little light that shined in the den was blocked, and a yellow tabby emerged from the entrance. "Great StarClan!" she exclaimed, obviously referring to him. "What's going on?!"

"Help me!" Molecloud hissed, flinching from another kick to the face.

The yellow tabby quickly nodded and rushed over, and they both managed to turn him onto his belly. He hissed and spat for a few moments, only being able to see the moving ground, but soon discontinued his battle and let his feet go limp. They placed him down on an old and dry nest, and when he noticed that he could finally look up, he realized that they had put him in the prisoners den.

"No!" he pleaded, as soon as he saw that a boulder was blocking the entrance. He stood up, but immediately collapsed. With all the kicking, screaming, and fright; he had overexhausted himself. All he could do was lay there, whimpering.

"This can't be happening." He whispered to himself over and over.

A/N: I'm gonna just go ahead and say that this will be a weird story. Every chapter will begin with a new point of view, and seeing the same person twice in a row will be unlikely.

Also, this story is meant to be for practice. I've always been dissatisfied with certain things about my writing, so I decided to make this to mainly focus on those subjects. But, who knows, I might actually become attached to this thing and put my all into it!


End file.
